Damien Thorn (A Dark Heaven and a Sweet Hell)
Damien Thorn is the son of Eve and Heylel Morningstar. He is a unique hybrid cross between an Archangel and a Leviathan hybrid. He was born in Purgatory, raised by his two mothers until his angelic mother vanished for the mean time, leaving Eve to raise her son until he fully grew. History Personality Damien is sort of rebellious and yet wise for his age. He constantly wanted to leave Purgatory but his mother always scolds him that he's not ready as the outside world is too dangerous, which he seems to not care as he's not worried about anything harming him. This may be due to his heritage of not weapon can affect him and any individual submit to his power. He seems to follow his mother's philosophy of learning about the Natural Order and how it is like the circle of life where the predator hunts the prey, the strong survive and weak perish, or its eat or be eaten. Damien doesn't seem to have a strong like towards humans as he believes there are merely food for him to consume or for females he can mate. He deeply cares about his monster siblings but doesn't like the Leviathans as they have tried to kill other monsters, leading him to protect his siblings and wishes to become a future king of Purgatory to take over for his mother whenever she feels the need to step down. Damien also loves his two mothers so much and feels sad Heylel can't stay to be there with him and his mother. Physical Appearance Damien Thorn is a young male adult with dark brown hair and light brown eyes. His eyes seem to glow a swampy green color. He seems to have the ability to display certain claws and fangs from all monsters Eve created. Powers and Abilities * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence - Unlike Jack and Ada, Damien is a unique hybrid of not just an Archangel but an entity that is a distant relative to the leviathan, the original monsters that are powerful and nearly impossible to kill. Damien shares many abilities similar to Eve, only a lot more powerful as he seems to be able to negate the powers of even a Nephilim sired by an Archangel, making him tremendously powerful to accomplish such a feat. * Biokinesis - Like his mother, Damien can convert any human or other supernatural creatures into monsters, however, they appear to be akin to a monster consuming angel grace, but without the need of regularly consumption and a lot stronger. * Immortality - It is unknown to whether how long Damin can live, but he could potentially live up to more than over a thousand years due to being part Archangel and part Leviathan. ** Invulnerability - Damine's invulnerability is very durable and he can endure the most severe wounds since he's part Archangel and part Leviathan, making it impossible to kill him, leading up to not even Archangel Blades having any affect on him. Only Primordial Beings can harm or kill him. * Molecular Combustion - With a snap of his fingers or glowing his eyes, he can turn any lesser being into dust or down to the subatomic level. * Power Negation - Damien is powerful to negate the powers and abilities of all creatures below his power, even his his-sister and cousin, who are both Nephilims sired by Archangels. * Smiting - Damien can smite a person through physical contact or by snapping his fingers. * Super Senses - Damien's senses are greatly enhanced as he can catch the scent of a person from miles away, allowing him to have an easier time at hunting them down. He also appears to be able to see far away and have night vision or thermal vision. * Super Strength - Damien can physically overpower anything in creation, including Jack or Ada Winchester, with only Primordial Entities being able to outmatch him. * Teleportation - Damien can move from different distances all-over the world and different locations such as Heaven or Purgatory with ease without wards affecting him. Weaknesses Despite Damien being tremendously powerful, he is not invincible. * Primordial Entities - God, Death, The Darkness, The Shadow can overpower and kill Damien with ease. * Heavy Angel Dampening Sigil - By using powerful angel wards, they can affect Damien's powers, however the preparations would be time consuming. * Death's Scythe - The pale horseman's personal weapon can reap Damien. * The Equalizer - This gun crafted by God can kill Damien, along with the person using it. Relationship Eve Damien is much closer to his monster mother than his angelic mom since Eve practically raised him for years in Purgatory. While the two do argue not very often, mostly because Damien wants to head out into the world instead of being in Purgatory, but Eve is very overprotective of her son as she is afraid of losing him to Heaven or anyone just to enslave him and use his powers. Particular monsters have joked about Damien being a mama's boy and some are jealous of how much more attention Damien receives than other monsters. Heylel While the two do not have a strong relation equivalent to that of Eve, they don't seem to be estrange as Heylel wishes to be there for her son, which she did but mostly to pop in and out to check up on them as Damien grew. Damien wishes to have his angelic mother more often and wants to see both his mothers be together. He doesn't seem to be bothered by Heylel sleeping with many women or is in love with Amara as Damien feels he inherited his need to sleep with many women from her, a fact that disturbs the two.Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Angels Category:Archangels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Monsters Category:Leviathans Category:Hybrid Category:Strongest of Species Category:Higher Beings Category:Alive Category:Fallen Angels Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Season 14 Characters Category:Season 15 Characters